Currently, there are a variety of systems that send redundant data streams over the same network. This way, if a path within the network fails, the redundant data stream will protect against loss of packets within the data stream.
Other systems are adaptively redundant. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/2056772 describes a system that can send duplicate message packets over different networks based on whether one network connection is preferable over another network connection. If another connection is deemed to be the optimal path, the sending of duplicate packets over the prior network path is ceased.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0183323 discloses a system that determines when a need for redundancy is necessary. When a threshold is met, the system adaptively sends redundant packets. The threshold can be based on the number of packets, lost packets, buffer sizes, etc.
The problem with these and other approaches is that, when time sensitive data such as live audio and video streams are being routed across a network, the path chosen by a router may not always be optimal. This can result in excessive delay for time sensitive data. In addition, if the same router receives a duplicate packet, the router will likely send the duplicate packet on the same route. This is because routers do not look to see if a packet is a duplicate packet before routing a packet. If both packets end up being sent on the same route, the delay for both packets will likely be similar. If the chosen route is not optimal, then the delay for both packets may become excessive, resulting in the packets not being delivered in a timely manner to the destination.